


CrossRoads

by byepolarbear



Category: RWBY
Genre: A bit of other charactrs, Angst with a Happy Ending, But Nothing Too Bad, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, Whiterose centric, but mostly whiterose, long fic, lots of cuteness, nothing too crazy, pretty much all whiterose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byepolarbear/pseuds/byepolarbear
Summary: She was happy. She had to be happy. Everything was so perfect. She had no other choice but to be happy.But, if she was happy, then why could she never say aloud that she was happy. And why did this girl make her feel sonot-happy.This was all terribly confusing





	1. Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story that I have written. Thanks for checking it out and enjoy.
> 
> Also, this will be a whiterose centred story and the only other ships I plan to add will either be implied or merely referenced. Without further ado, here's the story.

I was happy.

Really, I was well and truly happy.

Happier than anyone could be.

Sadness was a word that I had forgotten along with the multitude of other useless and broken things I had eliminated from my life. Being me was an unparalleled, absolute, and utter delight. I had to be. There was no other option.

There were many different reasons why I was happy. Work, my Sound-Set 200, my house. My newly christened matrimony, declared to to be wed on the Centennial Day no less, was high on this list. All the future handshakes and smiles. A tidal wave of congratulations!. I could imagine them now along with my future husband who I jut knew would be absolutely dashng. However, the greatest pleasure of all was the Burnings. They didn't occur often but their rarity made them a delicacy. It was a special pleasure to burn the countless redacted and otherwise dangerous documents that found their way into our office. It was a treat to see the various book, manuscripts, texts, and other scripts consumed by the beast of fire. To see the ash-soaked pages dance and sway in the night sky going higher and higher until reaching an explosive end as the flames devoured them. It gave me shudders laced with ecstasy.

These ere the thoughts that permeated my head as I meandered out of office and into the cold city night. The countless apartment-window lights danced across my pale hair like a spotlight projecting a halo upon the crown of my head. A neutral expression found its way to my face as the air wrapped itself around my body. God, life was heaven. It must be, nothing else could feel this good. Even when I returned home and sleep graced my eyes I knew that nothing would change. Euphoria ran through my veins like adrenaline though Evel Knievel. 

Still, I couldn't linger too long. I had to return home quickly before people thought of me as odd. The subway ride was an excellent way to free myself of the shackles of responsibility and appearance. If only for a moment and the relief was only within the solitude of my mind. Then that damned feeling returned.

I've always felt like there was someone or something around the next bend in the sidewalk. Every time I went around it there was naught except empty space and unfeeling concrete. I'll shake this feeling tonight. I am a Schnee and we are rulers of our fear. We welcome fear and allow it to permeate through and around us. Fear is the slayer of the soul. Fear shall not control or judge us. Keeping these thoughts in mind, I braced myself to face whatever was on the infinitely approaching corner of sidewalk. 

In my haste to turn the corner of the building and, once again, escape these ominous emotions I did not see the person who, similar to me, was barrelling around said corner. A cacophonous 'oof' was forced from my body as I fell to the sidewalk below. 

“ ARE YOU OK? I'M SO SO SO SORRY!”

Quickly standing and brushing the dirt off of myself, I viewed my assailant. Red hair, Red clothes, Red fingernails. Red and black shoes with black jeans and a dark hoodie with a dark red hood. Was she one of those emos I've heard about. Don't they remove folk like her? Still, she was a tad cute. Not that it means anything. 

“I am quite fine. However, I must offer my sincerest of apologies. I never meant to harm anyone tonight.” I reflexively replied. 

“I'm cool don't worry about me. I'm sorry about you and your awesome dress which is really really really pretty like gosh how'd you manage to make a strapless, blue and white dress work so well. Your hair is so white and beautiful must help it. By the way my name is Ruby Rose. Not that you care or anything 'cause look at you. You've probs got tons of people to talk about how amazing you are. I mean I know I would if could. I mean I'd pay someone to just do that all day. Aaaand I'm rambling now so I'll just be quiet. Sorry.” Ruby said faster than I could comprehend

She just spewed an entire speech's worth of words in under 5 seconds. Stunned, shocked, and a tad flustered all flung my body into emotional hell. A blush quickly invaded my face. But it's not like I've received compliments from people with way more social standing before. Why was she different? 

“Yes, well I appreciate the compliment but and the concern for my well-being but I must be on my way. Take care Mrs.Rose”. The words felt wrong coming out of my mouth but what was I to do. I had lingered outside too long already and I couldn't become too attached to her.

“Wellllll actually would you mind if I walked home with you? We live super close to each other and I'd really really like some company for once. It gets lonely thinking about all kinds of amazing things with nobody to talk to.” 

A quick consideration made the choice easy. Some company was better than none. Even if only briefly.

“ Very well. We may walk together.” I replied crisply. 

“ Woooooo let's go new friend!” Ruby all but screamed into my ear.

Friend. That is a word I have not heard in a long time. From most it would feel fake but from her it is real. As if I could reach out and grasp it with my mind if I tried. She called me her friend and she doesn't even know my name. A small but genuine grin found its way to my face. I can truly say I have never met anyone like her.

“ You are rather strange.” It's all I can think to say.

“ Come on we are wasting moon-light. And besides, it's way too late for someone like you to be walking around this late. I mean gosh who knows what could happen”. She says as she begins to skip down the road.

“ So Mrs.Rose, what is a girl such as yourself doing out in the middle of the night.” I said calmly

“ Like I said I was just thinking about stuff. Just whatever came into my head. You can really think about stuff if you try and by the way, in case you were wondering, I'm 18. My big sis, Yang, always says that I should say that I'm 18. She says 18 is the 'magic number' which probably has something to do with sex or something but I don't know it is and Yang's weird.” She rambled while smiling and making exaggerated arm gestures. 

Again, a small blush appeared on my face. Did Mrs.Rose really have no idea what she was doing to me? Or was this intentional. Either way, it is very clear that Mrs.Rose says whatever she wants and she has a complete lack of a filter in her head. It's not the way people do things. Still, it is different compared to the usual rabble I associate with. And if she keeps doing it I may become conformable with her mannerisms in roughly 20 years or so. 

“I care not for your age as I am only 19 myself. But it is nice to know that we are of similar age.”

“Awesome! I'm glad to know that we're that we're pretty much the same age. Oh, and stop calling me that I'm not Mrs. I'm just good ol' Ruby.” She proclaimed with a small laugh. 

As she spoke I noticed a faint scent of strawberries and I realized it come only be coming from my newfound companion. This girl who smiled and talked and laughed so easily as if she couldn't contain all of the brightness inside her and had to spread it to everyone around her. 

This is how we spent the remainder of out brief yet wholesome encounter back to my house. Her talking about everything that came into her head. Thankfully, she never said anything too odd. I may have had to report her if she began spouting of nonsense. That would be a shame as I greatly enjoyed this little chat we're having. Still, thinking of her own quirks made me think of the small, inconspicuous air vent located in the corner of my bedroom. With a couple screw turns and the rig-. NO. He wouldn't win. Not today. He wouldn't lead me astray. Everything was perfect. Mrs.R-, I mean Ruby, made pleasant conversation and nothing more. She too would have to be cast aside eventually. It would be easy, she was only an acquaintance. Her and that monstrosity behind the air vent would both have to go eventually.

“Helloooooooo. Anybody home? Helllloooooooo.”

She was suddenly standing very close. So close I could examine the deep silver pools that were her eyes and the cute button nose and that scent of strawberries filled my senses. 

“ I apologize for my lack of response but I was lost in thought for a moment. Apologies.”

“Don't worry about that, I get lost in thought all the time. And we've been standing outside your house for about 10 minutes now sooo did you want to go inside or not. I'm pretty chill either way” 

Really. 10 minutes and all we've done is talk. Now that is truly absurd. I never make more than pleasant small talk but somehow we've done nothing but talk for 10 minutes.

“ Yes, well, than you for the conversation Ruby. I shall head inside now. Take care.”

“Oh right. Take care as well. I hope we can maybe possibly talk again sometime. Cause I don't know bout you but I really really enjoyed talking to you. Like a whoooole lot.”

“ I admit your conversation is pleasant. I definitely would not mind conversing with you again.”  
I admitted with a small smile.

“ Awesome! That would be soo amazingly awesome you have no idea. Soooo I'll be here the same time as tonight. Wanna talk again? You get off work at the same time tomorrow right?” Ruby inquired with a small tilt of her head.

“ Yes, that would be wonderful. I shall see you then Ruby.” I replied.

“See ya!”

As I made my way towards the door of my house I heard one final sentence from Ruby.

“BY the way, what's your name?” She yelled at me as she stopped halfway down the street.

“Weiss. Weiss Schnee.” I shouted back, not nearly as loudly.

“Woooow even your name is pretty”. She replied before taking off down the road.

Alright Ruby. We shall see where this goes.


	2. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to this fic. Hope you enjoy!

An audible sigh was released from my body once the door to my house closed. Everything felt so empty compared to when Ruby's laughter filled the streets and her voice rocked my mind into relaxation. More importantly, she made me think. Nothing too important mind you, but for the first time in memory I felt like something outside my realm of control was in my senses. It was certainty different but at the same time pleasant. My thoughts only made the deafening silence that swept through the house more noticeable. From the kitchen just right of the doorway to the Sound-Set room and bedroom just beyond. For the first time, I felt...unease with my solitude. That wasn't right. I was happy. People didn't feel 'unease' or anything BUT happy. But if that was true then why did nobody act like they were happy. Compared to her, everything else was just pantomime. She must have a different kind of happiness Slowly, I began to walk towards the Sound-Set room. Maybe a bit of news would clear my head. These thought were infectious. She was just one girl. One girl who laughed like she meant it and smiled like it was the last she'd ever smile. 

Once inside the Sound-Set room, comfortably seated, my eyes drifted to the phone. Maybe I should just make the call. All it would take is her name and her description. She might not have any contraband but it is better to be safe than sorry. Everyone else I knew would not dare act like that in public. Within the hour she'd never be heard from again and her house would become a delightful Burn. My hand hovered over the buttons. Still, what harm could she do. She was a bit odd compared to most but she was enjoyable to talk to. Also, she was happy, just a different kind of happy. And she made me feel...something...as well. Besides, I can't really speak compared to what I held within my vent My expression turned sour once again. This girl was going to be the death of me I swear it now. Shaking my head, I quickly turned my 4-walled, Surround Sound, Sound-Set 200 on to a bearable volume and let the words carry me far away.

“ In other news, a record 17 Burnings took place in the residential district alone...  
Buy new Mothman moth balls guaranteed to keep any unwanted or pesky bugs out of  
A message from the CG, if you know anyone suspected of withholding redacted materials please contact  
If anyone would like to see highlights from this weeks chase please visit www.cg.videos  
Mothman moth balls  
Burnings  
Redacted  
BURNINGS”

A frown overtook my face. This wasn't right. The Sound-Set always allowed me to clear my head and think about nothing except my own pleasure. But this was just white noise. A knife in my ear compared symphonic melodies of Rubies voice. They were speaking but saying nothing. They babbled on and on and on but for what purpose. To replay the same messages and the same advertisements and the same damn government-issued, quality-controlled, ad-stricken mindless drivel. Ruby spoke with a rambling fluidity that meandered here and there to whatever she saw fit. She remarked on the beauty of dew in the morning and the sadness of our plight as humans. She spoke with conviction and with passion. She delivered messages. 

With a jolt I realized that my teeth had began to clench forcefully and my arms were pinned to the char as I had a white-knuckle grip on the armrests. A painful migraine began jack-hammering on my skull. Breathing became laboured and quick. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe. I was going to die sitting on an armchair in my house with nothing to show for it. I had to breathe. NOW! Breathe!

Slowly, I got my renegade thoughts under control and my breathing returned to normal. A quick assessment of myself showed I had no physical damage. A lungful of fresh air and a light massage of my temples made myself feel better. Next topic, figure out what the hell happened to me. It must have been her. Ruby and her damn talking. It wasn't right. Talking wasn't supposed to do that to a person. Chatting was a pleasant experience reserved for break rooms and afternoons. Not late-night, run ins. She must have had a book. That's the only explanation. She must have something. Its not possible to make someone else feel this terrible with words. Only books could do that.   
I realized it would be in my best interest to rid myself of both Ruby and that vile thing in my vent. I scrambled towards the bedroom and flung the door open. With haste I shoved the bed towards the wall, climbed atop it, and tore the loose vent cover off the wall. Their, just beyond the light, was the thick, leather-bound novel I had stolen from a Burning. Thieving it was fairly simple. Wait until the fire had died down and the crowd had left, see novel which had survived the fire, pick up said novel, and race home. The problem, however, was I didn't know why I had taken it. It was as if I was drawn to it. I tried to turn away but I couldn't just leave it there. I tried to convince myself to bring it to the CG but I couldn't bring myself to do it. But now, now that I knew what they did and why we Burned them I had to report her and bring this book in. 

I grabbed the book from its resting place and ran to the phone in the living room. I had punched in the most of the numbers for the local CG branch. My finger hovered over the last number. I can do this. I must. Its my duty as a citizen to report all books and offenders of the law. 

Yet, why was it so hard. If it was right then why couldn't I do it. Why was everything so weird since meeting this girl. In frustration, I launched the book across the room and into the nearest wall. Panting, I slowly walked over to retrieve it. With trepidation and shaking hands, I placed the damnable thing back in its hiding spot behind the vent. The more I thought about it, the more I realized calling was foolish. I mean, honestly, calling was foolish. If I called I would have to report myself and the book. If I reported the book, I'd be taken too. Not even mentioning how little evidence I have against Ruby. She probably doesn't have a book. Maybe she's just weird. If I want to call I'll need to get more proof first. Not only that, but if reported her before I reported my own contraband I would have a better chance of not being removed. I need to talk to her more. Exactly. Everything is fine. I'm happy. I must be happy. There is no reason not to be happy.

I found myself suddenly exhausted. It is late after all. I walked into the bath room to grab my Central Government, or CG for short, issued medication. Keep away those pesky, thoughts and whatever happened to me in the Sound-Set room. However, right before I took them I heard a loud banging noise and what sounded like two people talking. A groan of annoyance slipped from my mouth. I would have to deal with it. People didn't ask unnecessary questions. Then again, would Ruby stand for this, smiling, I imagined her standing their shouting and being a dolt like always. After all, how could one question hurt? Making myself somewhat presentable, I made my way to the door.

Carefully opening it, I spied the culprits. A man and a woman, the man had short, silver hair and grey eyes while the girl had long, green hair with red eyes. Both were clad in a hat and CG uniforms. As the walked towards me under the streetlights, I heard their conversation. They were lugging some kind of metal contraption behind them that was filled wit tubes and glass towards a CG issued van parked on the road. It rattled and rolled as it hit cracks in the sidewalk. 

“... is it just me, Emerald, or are we getting more and more of these calls. Don't get why but eh its our job I suppose.” The man remarked

“It doesn't make sense. I mean why anyone would OD on meds is beyond me. Maybe they all had contraband and it made em sick in the head.” The green one, Emerald, said.

“We'll find out soon enough once they get their houses searched.” The grey one replied.

“Hey” I yelled, “Would you be so kind as to keep the noise down. It is difficult to sleep.”

The two workers suddenly stopped and turned to me with an expression of...disgust? In half a heart beat it was replaced with neutrality.

“Sorry, mam, it won't happen again.” He said with a touch of nervousness.

“If you don't mind me asking, why are CG workers out this late as night?” I inquired

They looked at each other and then back to me as if I had three heads. 

“Routine maintenance, mam” Replied the green-haired one.

Maintenance? What about the sleeping medication and contraband? Still, the CG was in charge and I couldn't question them. This was too strange.

“Very well. Continue on.” I said.

Like two horses just out of the gate, the scrambled to their truck, tossed the equipment in and hopped in. I heard something that sound like 'its your ass on the line, Mercury' just before they sped down the road.

How odd. Was everyone this weird at night? Regardless, this night had been too out of the ordinary for my taste. It was so different and strange it was all so difficult to comprehend. Heading back inside, I gulped down my sleeping medication, being careful to take the prescribed amount and nothing more, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The day following was like any other. Take my CG issued morning medication, get ready for work and head down to the office. Chat with co-workers about for the first 15 minutes following work. Remark about how good life is. Still, it still felt wrong. It must be lingering from thinking too hard. I just need to do my job and that will be another day done. No Burnings today either. A shame really. Its been too long since the last one. Annoyingly, I found myself becoming almost bored with work and thinking about Ruby. Her laugh, her smile, her expressions. One of my fellow workers, Neptune, even asked me if I was sick. I brushed him aside without a thought. He gave me an odd look but said nothing. I had bigger things to think about. How to prove Ruby had contraband. Thankfully, I got my job done on time and I could meet Ruby and our predetermined time. I wouldn't be caught off guard by her quirky mannerisms. I was sure of it.

~0~

“... and then I thought about how great it would be to just do somethin' worth while you know? Like somethin' that would really make a different or leave an impact. Don't you?” 

It happened again. I tried to talk and see what she likes, what she does not like, and what her interests are to determine if she had contraband. But that disarming smile and the high-pitch and soothing voice made me feel all kinds of weird things. Thing I couldn't put a name on yet they had me nervous, anxious, and scared. I did not like these feelings. They were too radical and new. Still, I had to keep my calm and be her acquaintance. 

“Yes, I suppose so.” I replied

“ I knew it! Ha, I got your number Weissy!” Ruby chirped.

Of course, she had to give me a nickname that dolt.

“Yes, well, this has been a pleasant evening. Thank you for the company.” I smoothly responded.

“ Anytime. After all you know what they say, happy Weissu happy laifu”

“Regardless, I hope that we can converse again tomorrow night.” I said, carefully ignoring that last part.

“Sure, totally, I'm down. Sounds gooood in the hood”. 

“Excellent. Also, are their any activities that you enjoy doing, perhaps?”

“Ohh you mean stuff? I love stuff! Like watching the dew in the morning. Or the moon. Did you know there's a man in the moon? OOH and watching the cars drive down the highway. My dad, Tai, got arrested for driving to slow. Isn't that silly. He just wanted to see the flowers on the road.” Ruby rambled.

Sighing internally, I prepared myself to a lot of talking in the future. The things I do to get rid of law breakers. 

“You change the subject a lot and you think about the oddest things. You really are strange.” I replied

“Well, I don't listen to the Sound-Sets or anything like that so I guess I have lots of room for more thoughts. Also, quick question, where do you work?”

This was excellent. I was finally getting proof. I mean who didn't listen to sound-sets? Unfortunately, she asked about my job. This was the moment of truth. If I didn't scare her off now nothing would.

“Oh I work down at the Burner's office. I simply collect calls from the various sources, determine if their threat level, and dispatch the appropriate response team. I have other menial tasks I must preform, such as operating the incinerator, but this is by far the most enjoyable. Especially when I get to watch. Nothing makes me happier than seeing an offender's house go up in smoke along with their contraband” I explained.

I had laid it on the line. That's what is. Nobody spoke of it, but everyone avoided Burner operators. Even fellow Burners. The risk of a rumour being started was too great. Rumours lead to action and action leads t everything you own going up i smoke. Still, I wouldn't trade it for anything. It made me happy. As I waited for her sudden excuse to leave, I almost didn't notice her giggling.

“Don't be so scared Weissy. I know a lot of people are afraid of Burner operators. But I mean you're just a person. A super pretty person at that. And besides, I kinda expected you had something to do with the Burnings. You stunk of kerosene the night we met. I smelled you before I saw you.”

I barely managed to contain a scoff. I'm not pretty. Only this dolt would call someone pretty.

“Thank you for understanding. Most people would have made an excuse to return to their house by now.”

“Not a problem, Weissy. I mean I like talking to you. A lot. Oh, we're at your house again in case you was wondering.”

Her grammar was atrocious, it really was. Concealing a small smile, I headed to the door of my house. I was about to head inside when I heard footsteps stomping up behind me. Turning around, I was suddenly face to face with Ruby. Does she not know personal boundaries? And the sent of strawberries combined overwhelmed my senses and her silver eyes felt as if they could see straight through me and reflect every emotion I displayed. Quick as a flash, she slipped a piece of paper into my hands.

“By the way, here's my number in case you want to call anytime it don't matter I'm free. Also just oooone more question, are you happy? And I mean without all the yucky meds and stuff. Are you happy?” 

“Wait, you dolt. What does that even mean?” 

However, it was too late as she was already down the road and swallowed by the moonlight.

That dolt. Of course I was happy. I was happy. I suppose. I was happy I got her number if only to gather more information. That must count. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Again, I'd like to give a shoutout to Enigama434 and White_Rose_Trash. Check out their stuff on ff.net and ao3.
> 
> Please Review. I love reading them.


	3. Revelations and Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another chapter of this fic is done. I hope you enjoy!

Happy! Of all the things she could have asked me! What a silly thing to ask. If anything, SHE was the unhappy person. It's obvious that she has something wrong with her. There has to be if she's asking all those questions. I tried asking questions and look what happened to me. Nothing but sadness and misery can come from that. She may be pretty, cute, and adorable, but she does nothing good. Still, I did speak to her more than practically anyone. More importantly, she was speaking with words that held weight rather than empty air. Really she reminded me of him. That man. Sitting alone on the park bench. Contemplating! Thinking! It was all preposterous. Everything could be traced back to him on that day. Her...unusual feelings towards Ruby, her reluctance to call and report Ruby, her thoughts, her questions, and the nagging in the back of her head. He was the cause. It all began a week ago.

~0~

:What was he doing there alone? He shouldn't be there alone. Why was he just sitting there? Maybe his Sound-Set broke and he was waiting for a replacement. Still, maybe I should ask him if he is in good health?" All of these thoughts ran through my head as I observed the man sitting there on the bench. White-haired with thin, wire-frame glasses. He wore an expensive and slightly worn three piece suit. He held a mug in one hand and a cane in the other. The aspect of him that got my attention, however, was his actions. More specifically, his lack of them. He was just siting there. Looking at the sky and clouds with a concentrated look on his face. Nobody did that. There must be something wrong with him. Quickly, I made my way over to him.

“Excuse me, sir, but are you alright? Is your Sound-Set broken?” I asked

He suddenly came out of his trance and turned to look at me with a soft expression on his face. 

“No, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you very much for asking. I don't even own one of those infernal contraption designed to keep people complacent and unthinking. I'd rather sit here and think about my former life, the universe, our biology, and anything that interest me.”

Thinking? The universe? What was he talking about? Is he an offender? I must question him further.

“May I take a seat besides you?”

“ Of course. I don't bite.”

“So”, I said as I planted myself beside him, “what do you mean by thinking?”

“Surely you know what thinking is like. You use that grey matter between your ears and simply think about anything. It does help if you have a book. I have one and it does wonders for the mind.”

So he was an offender. I had to report him. I had to call the nu-

“If you're thinking about reporting me right now, let's be honest you most definitely are, then you can do it. I'm beyond the point of caring at this point. I've lost everything I've held dear. My position as a headmaster, my wife, and my use to society. Do it. There's no use for an intellectual such as myself in today's rotten society. People have lost any and all ability to reason, to question, and to learn. Everyone just accepts the medication as fact and not a product of our mentality. Everyone is a broken toy that forces itself to windup each day. I can't live in a world such as this. My name is Ozpin. I live on 34 New Crescent Street. Call the Burner center.”

I was stunned. I couldn't even comprehend what he had said. Not a living soul alive had ever spoken to me like that. It wasn't just the way he spoke. His words were so radical. In all my time listening to the Sound-Set and visiting my co-workers at their homes, I had never heard anyone say this. He was the worst offender I've ever heard. He had nothing to lose and he had a book. He must be purged.

“Sir, I must report you. You have admitted to owning a book. I am sorry for you losses but you are the reason society is so sick. Your useless thoughts waste energy when it's much simpler, easier, and happier to just let things be. You, sir, are a diseased man.” I replied as I dialed the number for the CG hot-line.

He began to get up and walk away.

“You say that, yet you came over and asked me if I was in good health. 23 people came by today and only you asked about me. You may not be a lost cause. Now, if you'll excuse me I must do something before I get taken away. Farewell, I hope you realize the error of your ways and the blindness you have welcomed.”

Hands shaking, I punched in the final number and gave this fiend's name, address and description. 

“I will never be a lost cause, thank you very much, I am fine. Society is fine. You are trying to corrupt everything.” He said nothing else as he walked away. He simply kept on walking and sipping from his mug.

Sighing, I slumped down in my seat. How exhausting. Although he was an offender, he did have something in his eyes I've never seen before. In most people, their eyes only hold a glassy surface. But his held a hidden fire. The likes I've which I've never seen. I've never had a frame of reference before. Did he maybe have a point? He did speak as if his word was truth. But how could he be right? Nobody said anything. Nobody raised any alarms. So it could not be true. Yes, he was just speaking drivel. Nothing else could be true. I began making my way home. Still, I couldn't help but feel like their were eyes on me. Nothing more than being rattled by that man's words. Nothing else.

~0~

As the flashback ended, I was reminded of how his words impacted me. Like a worm they burrowed in my mind and refused to leave. It grew and grew until I had to do something. It'd be too much to handle if I didn't. That something was stealing a book from a nearby Burning and keeping it in my house. I can not explain why. I felt like I needed to take it. Now, this Ruby girl was making me feel what that Ozpin fellow made me feel. However, there was something else growing alongside this confusion and pressure in my skull. A...desire to be close to her and to hear more of her voice. I've never felt something like this before and it was all so new and weird. I couldn't report her. Not now. Not at least until I got proof of her involvement wit illegal activities or until I discovered what this strange desire meant. Whichever came first. 

Suddenly, an incoming phone cal interrupted my thoughts. Internally sighing, I made my way to the Sound-Set room and picked up the phone. 

“Hey Hey Hey what's up Weiss. It's your favourite co-worker Sun.”

It was him. Of course. What was he calling for now that troglodyte. 

“Hello Sun. What do you want?”

“Just reminding you of the weekly co-worker get together. I just got the latest Sound-Set on the market. The Sound-Set 450. 4 walled, hyperactive sound waves, and seating for 20. We're all gonna watch it. Be at my place in an hour.” He replied.

Eyes wide, I began to tighten my grip on the phone involuntarily. Calm down Weiss. It's one Sound-Set. That's all. I can do this. Even though I've can't even look at mine. Even though I haven't even touched mine. It's fine.

“Weissss. Hello? Is this thing on?”

“My apologies, Sun, I did not hear you. I shall most certainty be there. I'm sure it will be lovely.” It was not going to be lovely at all. I just hope I could manage. I had to maintain my image after all. 

“Awesome! See you there.” He replied

“I shall.” I said as I hung up the phone. A sigh left my lips. This was going to be a long night. 

I made my way to the nearest subway station and began to make the journey to Sun's house. While he said that I had be there in an hour everyone, I had to show up at least a half hour early. Nobody wanted to be known as the person who showed up late. 

Arriving exactly 32 minutes before the designated time, I made my way to the door of Sun's ludicrously large house. Sighing once again, I pushed the doorbell and waited for the inevitable answer. Promptly, my golden-haired, loud, and otherwise raucous coworker. 

“Hey Weiss, Glad you could make it! You're the third one to arrive so come on in.”

“Thank you, Sun. I'm looking forward to an enjoyable evening.”

I made my way past Sun as I entered the house. My heart rate was steadily increasing with every step I took. When I entered the Sound-Set room the rapid thump thump of my heart was so violent I could hardy stand. Thankfully, there were seats nearby that held no occupants. I made it just in time to release a shaky breath. I can do this. I am the ruler of my emotions. Unfortunately, my mental pep-talk was ended prematurely, when Sun decided to raise his abrasive voice.

“Welcome to our weekly Sound-Set meeting. Glad you all could make it and everyone was no less than 20 minutes early. Great job everyone. Without further delay, let's get this started.” He rambled.

I can do this. I can do this. I can do thi-” 

“Please report any an all offenders to ww.cgoffenders.com

The latest Burnings can be found at www.burningscg.com

Remember to pick up your CG issue medication at your nearest CG registered pharmacy.

Meds are required by law...

Burnings..

Redacted...

BURNINGS!”

“Weisssss. Weissss. Are you home? Are you there? Need some extra meds?”

What? Where was I? Wait, Sun. Right. Sun. The Sound-Set. Breather. Right. Breathe. Breathe!

“My apologies, Sun. I got lost in the Sound-Set. It does happen from time to time.”

“Oh yeah yeah totally. I get it. I mean everyone has been gone for 5 minutes and you're gripping the chair pretty hard but don't worry I get it.” 

Looking around, I realized it was just me and Sun in the room and that my hands had started to turn deathly white from gripping the chair so hard. Why was it so hard to breathe? 

“Oh , yes, well I must be going. Thank you for checking up on me. I must be going now.”

“Oh yeah that's cool. And whenever you might wanna come over-”

“Yes, thank you, but I must be going.”

Quickly sliding myself out of my seat, I scurried to the door and I began to run to the nearest entrance to the subway. Barreling down the stairs, I jumped into the nearest subway car and held onto the pole connecting the floor to the ceiling. Why was everyone staring at me? Why couldn't they see I was in distress? Why wouldn't they help me?

Ruby would help me. But she had contraband. I couldn't trust her. But who else would help? I can't breathe I need air. I need to get out of here. Why was Ruby right? Why did I feel so terrible. Was it her fault? Or was I truly unhappy?

At my stop. I ran towards my house and I made my way up to my door. The telephone. I had to call her. She had to know something. Anything. I was almost there when I heard that vile voice coming from the door.

“Hey Weiss. Just making sure you're alright. You ran of in a hurry there.”

Sun? Did he follow me? Composing myself somewhat, I made my way to the door. 

“Y-yes, I'm alri-, I mean I am fine. Thank you, Sun. You may leave now.” I replied

“Just making sure. But before I go, I gotta tell you about my friend Mercury. You see, Mercury, and I are good buds. And one night he tells me about this white-haired girl who started asking questions about his job. He says this girl was so strange. He said that this girl wouldn't leave him alone and wouldn't leave well enough alone like anyone else would. And then I thought about you. The only white-haired girl I know. And I thought about how you blew Neptune off at work that one time. And tonight, I thought about all of that and how weird you're acting. Just occurred to me you're acting awfully strange that's all.” 

“Leave. Get out of this house. Now.” I said with barely contained rage.

“Do you know why we burn Weiss? It's cause we have to. Thoughts lead emotions and emotions lead to actions and actions lead to results. And those results are terrible. Not many people know this, but war, disease, famine, rage, anger, despair. They all existed because people thought too hard. They are all products of people having too much time to think on their hands. Thinking about having more power, more wealth, and more for them. Thoughts are the root cause of all evil. Look around Weiss. Do you see any disease, do you see any war? I don't. Think about that before you do anything rash. I like you Weiss. But don't fall victim to those thoughts. Everyone has them. Take more meds. Watch Sound-Sets. I don't care what you do just don't let them win.” He lectured as he walked away.

“Please, leave. PLEASE!”

My yell went unheard, however, as he was already out the door. The sound of the door was echoed throughout the empty house. That evil, nasty, vile, disgusting, pig of a man. How dare he insinuate anything. How dare he. I am just asking questions. There's nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all. There shouldn't be. Then again, why does everyone act like their is? Again, breathing was impossible. I had to move or do something. I couldn't do this on my own. I needed help. Ruby. It had to be Ruby. There was nobody else I spoke to on a regular basis. I could only justify a call to her. It had to be her. I tried to run, but my legs wouldn't work. Slowly, I crawled to the phone. I had to make it. I had to. Inch by inch the phone loomed closer. Dialing Ruby's number was a herculean task. I had to. The last digit was shakily pressed and was closely followed by two rings.

“Hello? Who is this?” The ever cheerful voice said.

“Why are you right? Why are you doing this to me? WHY! WHAT'S THE POINT! Do you want to hurt me? What have I done to you! YOU just had to make me question my whole life. My very existence is a sham because of you.” I yelled into the phone

"Weiss? Weiss you're panicking. I'm coming over. I'll be there in 5 minutes.” She replied, whit a tone of seriousness.

“HELP! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I MET YOU!”

Suddenly, the effort to remain conscious was too great and I slumped to the floor. Thankfully, since I was already crawling, the fall wasn't too bad. My last thought as I was oscillating between consciousness and unconsciousness was of heavy footsteps on my floor and of strong, warm, and secure arms lifting me up and the scent of strawberries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. I love reading them! A
> 
> Again, go read Enigma0434's and White_Rose_Trash's fics. They make awesome stuff!


	4. Breakthrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed. Please subscribe, leave kudos, and comment! I love all of them. Especially comments. They are awesome! I love reading them! 
> 
> Also, I there's a reference to a song I enjoy in this chapter. If you know the song I'll give you a million internet points!.

Slowly cracking my eyes open, the first thing that greeted me was a pounding headache and a dry throat. Worst of all, my sleep-addled mind could barely remember what had happened last night. It must have been bad if I was feeling this bad. Thankfully, I didn't have to work today so I could relax and ease my troubled mind. With a few minutes of mental preparation, I lethargically rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. Brushing my teeth and flossing, I was about to get in the shower when I heard it. A light and jaunty song was being sung from the kitchen. Singing? Who sung anymore? More importantly, who was in my house? Putting my clothes back on, I went to the top of the stairs to determine this intruder. Was that the smell of... toast? And eggs?

Suddenly, last night's events came rushing back to me. Sun, the Sound-Set, calling Ruby, and the wonderful scent of strawberries. Did I seriously call Ruby and did she seriously run over here just to check on me? Great. With what I said, she'd probably hate me and go back to whatever she did before and I couldn't report her and there was no way anything would ever change. Same Weiss with no Ruby. Stagnate as ever. I didn't mind the static nature of my life before her. But now that I've seen what it's like to bask in her light. Her life. How could I go back? Maybe... maybe I shouldn't report her. How could I? She has not done anything wrong. Not only that, but she's helped me so much. I couldn't, in good conscience, just kill her. Why was everything so complicated with her?

As I slowly crept down the stairs, I heard a muffled buzzing noise coming from the kitchen. Turning the corner, I found Ruby with her back facing me She was humming a tune to herself while swaying her hips back and forth. I found myself draw to those pendulum-like hips as they swayed back and forth. They were just so...hypnotizing. The fact that she was only wearing tight pants didn't help either 

Shaking my head, I focused on reality and Ruby's decidedly NOT enchanting hip movements. I was about to go greet Ruby when she answered the phone call. I suppose listening wouldn't hurt anyone, After all, it was just one phone call. Who knows? This could all be a ploy to gain my trust then shatter it on the ground. I must act accordingly until I gained more knowledge of her intentions.

“Hey, Yang.” She said into the phone.

Yang? That was her older sister, wasn't it?

“Yeah, I'm at her house. OF COURSE, I DIDN'T. Don't say stuff like that. She had a panic attack. I had to help. That's right you better apologize.”

Lightly rubbing my temples, I contemplated just going around the corner. This was just eavesdropping and I wasn't going to learn anything valuable from a conversation between two sisters. My foot was just beyond the edge of the entrance into the kitchen when I heard something that made me stop

“Yeah yeah I know. Within the week. Relax Yang. I'll be fine. The old man can go screw himself. I. Don't Care. I'm not leaving without saving as many as I can. Even if it's only Weiss, I have to save at least her. She's... special. Yeah yeah, laugh it up. We both know I've been doing this for a long time and that I can handle myself. Weiss is different. For the last time, I'll be out before the week is done. I'm taking Weiss and whoever else I can too. Anyways, she's gonna get up soon. I gotta go. See ya, Yang.”

Within the week? What nonsense was she talking about? I should probably just not mention it. After all, it wasn't my place to hear it in the first place. Taking a breath, I cleared my throat. Hopefully, she heard that.

Crash!

Perhaps she heard a bit too well. Taking a peek around the corner to assess the damage, I saw total chaos. Bowls, ladles, spoons, and all manner of breakfast items were strewn about the floor. Eggs, waffles, toast, juice, etc. Standing in the middle of it all was a sheepish looking Ruby. A tray of toast and eggs and bacon was placed upon the table. Her hair was caked in flour and other random food items. Shocked, I just stood there. Please, let this all be a bad dream and I don't have to clean up a huge mess on my first day off work in two weeks.

“Hey, Weissssss. Funny seeing you here” 

Nope. Definitely not a dream. She could only be this adorable and this infuriating in the land of the living.

“Hello, Ruby. I'm glad to see you're as coordinated and graceful as I remember you being. Now, would you mind explaining to me why you were cooking?”

“Wellllll you see I was tryna make you a super duper awesome breakfast cause I figured the best way to make you feel better was breakfast in bed with a side of care and kindness. Buuuut I forgot how clumsy and how much o-

“Ruby. It's fin-” 

“And I'm just really really really sorry I tried to make a good meal fro you and now I messed everything up like gosh I'm so sor-

“Ruby!”

“Please please please don't hate me. That would suck so so so muc-”

Realizing that this was going nowhere, I quickly walked over to her and pushed my finger to her lips. This was followed by a light blush overtaking her face. Gods, she was adorable. It was criminal.

“Ruby. It really is fine. We can clean this mess together. It will give me something to do on my day off instead of being unproductive.”

“R-right. Of course. Yes, let us proceed to clean this juncture whilst maintaining our.. uhh...facades. Yes. Our lovely facades.”

Not really knowing how to process that word vomit, like most things Ruby did, I simply smiled and said “Yes. Let's.”

And so we cleaned. The floors, the tables, and everything in between. While I was dreading the time it would take to clean up such a massive mess, Ruby made it somewhat enjoyable. Her constant jokes and over-the-top gestures transformed a mundane chore into an enjoyable afternoon. 

“Aaaaaaaand done. That wasn't so bad was it, Weiss?”

“No, I suppose not, your company did make it more enjoyable.” 

“Ahhh Weiss you're too nice. Really, I should be thankin you for being such an amazing and pretty and awesome friend!”

There was that word again. Friend. I rather liked it. Especially from her. Still, I did feel slightly sad. But why? Was there something more I wanted? I wasn't sure. These feeling were all new to me. 

“I am not the amazing one here Ruby, you are.”

“Oh stop it you.” She replied as she began giggling and lightly blushing. 

Ha! Now, who was the one blushing!

“But, I think it's time that you did what I originally planned for you to do. Eat!” She proclaimed as she picked up the tray of food from the counter and put it on the table.

“This was for me? Ruby, you really are too sweet. Thank you.”

“Oh, it's nothing. Now, you need to eat up and help your mind after last night.”

I winced slightly at the mention of last night's events. I hoped she didn't judge me too much. How embarrassing to be seen like that.

“Oh, and if you're worried about me thinking less for you, don't worry. Everyone has bad days and everyone needs help sometimes. I'm just glad you weren't hurt. I'd miss you somethin fierce Weiss.”

Damn it. Now I was blushing and I was smiling. She knew exactly how to push my buttons, that dolt. 

“Y-yes, well, Let's eat.” I replied

Thus, the plate of food was laid out before me. Scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and orange juice.The loud rumble from my stomach and my unconscious licking of my lips made me realize I was starving. Without much fanfare, I began to inhale the meal. The bacon as my first victim followed by the eggs with small breaks to chug orange juice. It was heaven served to me on a porcelain platter. When and where did she learn to cook this well? Soon enough, the toast was all that remained. Unconsciously licking my lips, I prepared for the final crescendo to this symphonic meal. But, when I took a bite, my tongue was greeted by a most unsavory taste. Over-cooked toast. Swallowing the lump of black carbon, I glanced up to see Ruby looking at me with an expectant look on her face. I'd hate to break her heart. She invested a lot of time and effort into this meal and I would hate to waste it. Sending a small smile her way, I decidedly ate the rest of the toast. Gulping down the last bite, I finished it off with the last of the orange juice. 

“Soooooo, what'd you think?” She asked me

“The eggs, bacon, and juice were all excellent. I can really see that you put a lot of dedication, into your work. They were all top notch.”

“Yes, score! I'm super duper happy that you enjoyed those. But what about the toast?”

What should I say? Should I be honest? To anyone else, I'd just grin and say that it was delicious. But could I do that to her? She has been nothing but honest to me. It would only be proper to return the favor. But was being honest worth hurting her feelings? I had to. If nothing else, to show her that I'm listening. After all, it's only toast. She couldn't get too upset.

“The toast was...slightly overdone for my tastes. I'm sure other enjoy it but it wasn't for me. Put simply, it could have been better.”

Rather than getting mad or apologizing, she simply smiled softly and began cleaning the table. 

“Thank you, Weiss. For being honest. It's a rare commodity these days. I'm glad you liked everything else though.”

That was most assuredly not what I was expecting. Then again, she was the most unexpected person on Earth. As I got up to help with the final cleaning, a thought, or rather several thoughts, struck me.

“Wait, Ruby, if I slept in my bed, where did you sleep. What did you eat? I didn't see you eating any breakfast?”

“Oh, don't worry about me. I just slept on the chair in the Sound-Set room. And I ate earlier. Don't worry. I'm good” She said with a small smile.

There it was again. That... feeling. That wan-, no, need to see her smile and be close to her. In that moment, all I wanted was to walk up to her and... I wasn't sure what to do after that. But I definitely wanted to do something. She was just so selfless. How could anyone be that selfless? 

“You didn't need to do that. I'm fine home alone. Really.” Honestly, I wouldn't mind her staying over. But not now. Not when I was so vulnerable and unprepared.

“No”, she said as frown overtook her face, “you're not. You had a panic attack. There was no way I was leaving you home alone. Come on Weiss, be honest. You were honest about the toast so why not this?”

Huh. I had never seen her frown before. She must be serious. 

“Well, you can't just compare a piece of overdone toast to a panic attack! And besides, you shouldn't have to see me in such a state. It isn't pro-”

“Oh come on Weiss. Please, just be real. I know you can do it. I don't care about your looks or what 'state' you may be in. I just want to be with you, Weiss. That's all I care about.”

“What does that even mean? First, you go on about this happiness nonsense. Then you want me to be real? What does any of this mean? What do you want?”

“That's exactly what I want Weiss. I want you to question things. I want you to wonder. I want you to want. I want you to get rid of this fake love for life. You think you love life so much that life never has to love you back. That's the way things are. But they don't have to be. You can express yourself. You can show the world exactly how much you care.”

A deafening crack of thunder and lightning signaled the pelting of rain upon my window. However, the Thunder had no weight compared to Ruby's eyes. They turned from silver into steel. Hard and unyielding they demanded a response. 

“I..I don't know. This is all so confusing. I can't think straight. And who's to say I wasn't happy. Nothing new ever happened before you. Now I am panicking, I can't use my Sound-Set without succumbing to madness and migraines. I can't define happiness but it sure isn't pain.”

“No. You're wrong Weiss. These things don't mean you're unhappy. It means you're not happy. It means you've been steeped in misery, boredom, and normalcy so long you don't have any comparison. You've accepted this as the normal and when I challenged your worldview you didn't know what to do. SO you panic. Life isn't about being normal all the time. You are happy and sad. You are angry and mad. You are living. You can be content forever, but being happy forever means getting rid of everything that shapes and defines us. You can't tell me you've felt more emotions than these past few days. Don't tell me you haven't questioned and reasoned and thought and shouted and screamed and felt explainable things that you have no name for. Don't lie to me. Please.”

Suddenly, I realized we were both standing. When did we get so close to each other? Why were her eyes so damn enticing and her strawberry-scented shampoo so inviting? Why did I feel things with her and nobody else? I had to sit. This was too exhausting. Lumbering over to the nearest table chair. I fell into it and put my head in my hands. 

“I...you're right. I have these feelings I can't explain. I have questioned and thought more. I just don't know if this is right. I have you screaming at me one ideology and the rest of the world yelling at me to do the exact opposite How do I know what is right and what's wrong? My whole life I've lived one way. It was comfortable, cushy, and easy. Now, you come waltzing into my life and you merrily dance up on the graves of everything I knew. It's so sudden and quick and surreal. I feel as if my life isn't my own. Up is down and right is sideways and left is God knows where. I'm just so unsure.” I mumbled into my hands. 

A quick, fleeting emotion passed over her face before she smiled. That easy smile that made my heart race and my cheeks warm. She could disarm me with that smile and she didn't even know it. 

“That's called life Weiss. It's unbound. A ride that we steer through our lives. It leads into darkness sometimes but the light always emerges. Some people live so wrong. But living in fear and endless shame for countless years. I've never been afraid. I've never viewed my life as something slipping away.”

Suddenly, she stretched her hand out to me. 

“Weiss, if you take my and hand follow me. I swear you'll feel every day. You'll experience life as it's meant to be experienced. You will be hurt. You will feel pain. You will want to give up. Of course, that's life. I can't protect you from everything. But, I can guarantee that you'll feel and that I'll be honest with you. That's more than most nowadays.”

I thought about it for a moment. Who else. Would do this for me? Who else would be so brutally honest while being so damn adorable? Nobody. That's who. I barely spoke to my co-workers and most of them were numbskulls as it was. And anyone from my family had left me to find my way in the world at 16 as was the tradition. Who else did I have to trust except Ruby? She had proven herself to be a trustworthy person. More importantly, she was my friend. At least, I think she was. I wasn't sure if this qualified as friendship. I'll see in time I suppose.

Standing up once again, I placed my hand on hers. 

“I, Weiss Schnee, being of relatively sound body and mind, do solemnly swear to place my life, trust, and future into your hands. I hereby propose that we-”

Laughter interrupted my speech. Not a light laugh. A full-blown, belly-bursting, gut-wrenching laugh. Ruby doubled over and began to laugh vicariously and without any sign of stopping. That absolute dolt. How dare she. 

“Weissss. Weissss. Stoppp. I get it. If you keep doing that I'll have a hernia. But, thank you. I really needed that.”

Turning away from her, I crossed my arms over my chest and adopted a sour expression.

“You absolute dolt. That was a heartfelt declaration of our bond. You can't just interrupt my spee-”

Without warning, a pair of strong and warm arms wrapped around my midsection and that melodic voice that I have come to enjoy began talking in my ear. God, why was it so warm and so hot. When did she have arms with muscle? I hope that she doesn't notice how weak my knees are. That dunce loves interrupting me today, apparently. 

“Weiss, it's fine. I get it. It's just you don't need all those big fancy words. 'Yes' works too. Also, I hope you don't mind the hug. I've always been a physical touchy-feely person. 

Freeing myself from her impromptu hug before my legs turned to jelly, I faced her and ignore the desire to leap back into those well-toned arms.

“I suppose, but weren't you the one who wanted me to express my emotions? How am I supposed to do that without words? And I don't mind the hug. Just give me a warning next time.”

“Alright, alright. You win. Next time you can use your big fancy words and junk. And no promises on that warning.” She said with a cheeky smile.

Suddenly, she straightened out her shirt and puffed out her chest. Which, admittedly, made her slightly larger-than-mine assets stand out. Staring for half-a-second longer than acceptable, I hastily looked away with a faint blush on my cheeks. She was gorgeous. In a friendly way. 

“Alright, as your official guide to living. I have but one request for now. Say it.”

I blinked once, twice, three times before I realized she wasn't going to continue. Say what?

“Excuse me, but say what?”

“Say you're unhappy. I want to hear the words.”

“I'm unhappy.”

“Louder.”

“I'm unhappy!'

Louder! And no contractions!”

“I am unhappy!”

“LOUDER!”

“I. AM. UNHAPPY!”

It was so liberating! Nothing felt this good since...ever. Releasing my thoughts to the world instead of keeping them in. Nothing felt so good.

“SAY IT AG-”

“I AM UNHAPPY I AM UNHAPPY I AM UNHAPPY!”

As I spoke, the urge to just do something besides stand and yell at each other became too great. I had to move, damn it. I had to feel my blood pumping for once. And so, I began my run around the house.

“I AM UNHAPPY I AM UNHAPPY I AM UNHAPPY I AM UNHAPPY!”

Soon the door was in my way. Not for much longer.

“I AM UNHAPPY I AM UNHAPPY!” I screamed into the night sky

The rain was pouring, the sky was being ripped asunder y thunder and lightning and my clothes were beyond ruined. But that was alright. I was unhappy and it was the happiest I've felt in a long time. 

For the second time that night, two strong arms wrapped themselves around my body and began to spin me around into a tight hug.

“I am so proud of you Weiss.” she whispered into my ear, “Seriously, you've come so far. You are incredible. But, we do need to get inside. I'd rather not catch a cold. Plus we don't want people to stare.”

Quickly making our way inside, we dried off with towels from the bathroom and sat at the kitchen table. To break the silence, I began talking.

“So, what now?”

Now, we get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be very exhausting. I have some things I need to talk about with you tomorrow. Things that may break out relationship. But, I have to be honest with you. It can't be any other way.”

Picking my jaw off the floor, I shot her a look of disbelief. She just said it so casually. I just met her 3 days ago and I she was an integral aspect of my life already. How could she just leave?

“How could you. What was the point of all of this of you were just going to leave?” I whispered.

“Because, Weiss, I needed you to at least realize what you really felt. If nothing else You may hate me, but at least you never have to live a lie again.” She explained

Was she willing to do that? Was she willing to ruin our relationship in order to save me? Did she value our friendship so little or id she value my safety more?

“So what is it. Do you hate our relationship and want to leave me or do you want me safe more than anything?”

“No no no no no Weiss. I truly enjoy what we have. It's so special to me. Truly. But your safety is far more important than my own happiness.”

“I'm satisfied for now. But, you will explain everything in the morning.” I said as I turned to go to bed.

“Thank you, Weiss. For trusting me. For believing in me.”

“It is the least I could do. Now, are you coming?”

“Coming?”

“Yes, to bed. If you think I'm letting you sleep on that ratty chair you are mistaken. You are sleeping in my bed whether you like it or not.”

I had no idea what I was doing inviting her to bed. It was lunacy. Yet, it felt so right. Even if she ended up betraying me or she revealed some information tomorrow which damaged our relationship beyond repair, I wanted to test this and see if I enjoyed it a much as I thought I would. However, the burning in my cheeks didn't help anything. I saw her shake her head in a playful manner and mutter something under her breath. To avoid embarrassment, I quickly trudged up to bed and laid down. Shortly thereafter, I felt Ruby carefully climb into the other side of the bed weigh the mattress down.

“Thanks, Weiss.”

“No problem, Ruby.”

Soon, my eyes closed and I drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Once again, please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe. They mean the world to me. 
> 
> Also, check out Enigma0434's and White_Rose_Trash's stuff. They are great.
> 
> If you caught the reference to the song, good job! Let me know in the comments below.


	5. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Another chapter was done! I hope you enjoy! Also, the song I was talking about the last chapter was Unbound by Avenged Sevenfold. Check it out if you like rock or metal. Also, if you saw this chapter last night before I deleted it then I apologize. I shouldn't have posted it without editing it more. But it should remain up now.

The golden rays of the sun slowly slipped past my eyelids. Blinking rapidly, I slowly roused my mind and body from the clutches of sleep. Last night was perhaps the best sleep I had experienced in my life. I felt so warm and so protected. Almost as if Ruby had stayed and hadn't left me in the middle of the night. A warm puff of air on my neck and a subtle shift of the arms wrapped fully around my body denied my worst fears. She stayed. She never left and thought of me as weird. She was, apparently, a huge cuddle monster as shown by her arms and legs wrapped tight around my body. A quick wriggle confirmed my suspicions that I was trapped with nowhere to go. Blushing heavily, I slowly tried to free myself from the undeniably warm and inviting prison she had me trapped in. With some gentle arm movements, I freed myself from the jumble of limb and hair. As much as laying down with this undeniably attractive woman sounds nice, there are things we must discuss. Namely, what she mentioned last night.

Truth be told, I was scared. I couldn't handle the thought of me hating Ruby. Not when we've come so far. It left a queasy feeling in my stomach. I didn't like it. Still, if today was the last day I would see her, I had to look good. Slowly trudging my way over to the bathroom, I glanced at myself in the mirror. Huh. Instead of the usual dark marks under my eyes and pus leaking from my nose; I appeared...refreshed. Weird.

“You know, those pills cause that stuff.”

Turning around, I was met with Ruby's piercing gaze and she leaned against the door frame of my bathroom.

“I didn't know you were awake. My apologies.”

“It's fine. I suddenly felt colder and all of a sudden I woke up to you in the bathroom with pills in your hand. By the way, you definitely want to put those down. They aren't as good as anyone would lead you to believe.”

I traced a line from her eyes to my hand which held the bottle of CG pills. When did I do that?

“I didn't... When did I do that?”

“They got stuff in them to make you slightly addicted. Not enough to cause withdrawal symptoms, but enough to make you subconsciously want it. Plus you've even taken them since you were a child so you have lots of muscle memory.”

I had never considered that. There was so much I didn't know. I realized that now.  
“Thank you, Ruby. I can't say it enough. Thank you for... keeping me warm last night. Thank you for being amazing.”

“It no biggie. Really. And how I keep you warm last night? You kinda lost me there.”

Oh. She didn't know. Of course, she didn't. Did I really have to explain that she'd been hanging on to me like a puppy? An adorable puppy that smelled of strawberries, had a great laugh and smile and loved life. But still. Did I have to explain this while blushing so much?

“Well, you see... you were... it's just that you were-”

Suddenly her face erupted in a huge blush. I'd never seen her like this before. It was unbearably cute. I needed to see her like this more often.

“Oh. I was cuddling you wasn't I? Sorry. I thought I stopped doing that ages ago. Gosh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Like I'm such a dolt all the time I really am. I just hopeless-”

As she rambled on about being sorry, I mused about her doltishness. She really was a master of being a dolt. How could she transition from being serious to such an idiot? It was beyond my comprehension but it certainly was exciting. Still, I had to end it soon. Perhaps I'd get to see her blush again.

“...if you don't want me to be around anymore that-”

“Ruby! It's fine. It really is. I sort of liked it. A bit.” I mumbled under my breath. 

Quickly, she snapped her gaze up to my blushing face and downcast eyes. A cocky smirk found its way to her face.

A finger lifted my eyes up to her head. A smouldering look made me feel weak in the knees. If this was friendship then I never wanted to leave. Not when it felt so good.

“So, I suppose I seduced you with my womanly charms. Not surprising, really.” she said as she waggled her eyebrows.

I wonder if friendship, trust, and goofiness could combine together. They had to if I could slap my palm on my forehead whilst simultaneously feeling my heart drum wildly in my chest.

“Save that talk for a less couth encounter. It doesn't suit you.”

Still wearing that same cocky smirk, she began speaking again.

“As much as I'd like to take this to the bedroom.”, she said as I blushed lightly, “there's something we need to discuss.”

Sighing internally, I should have known this would have come sooner. A part of me just wanted to run and hide. To ignore it and hide away from the world. But I had to face reality. Ruby taught me that if nothing else.

“You're right. As much as I hate to admit it, you're right.”

“Come on Weiss, let's go downstairs. We need to talk. And then you can decide what to do.”

A small frown fell upon her face. Why did she have to frown? It was so unlike her.

“I suppose we must. As much as I hate to do so.”

Ruby let out a sigh as she turned to head downstairs. Looking back over her shoulder, she paused.

“I know you may hate me after I tell you everything, Weiss. It's just that I need to tell you for our relationship to work. Nothing is going to be held back. The good and the bad and the ugly. Whatever that may entail for us.”

Without another word, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Pausing momentarily, hoping for the best while expecting the worst, I made my way downstairs. As I sank down into my seat, I felt like a prisoner awaiting execution. I was unsure if Ruby was my executioner or my saviour. I wasn't entirely sure if her words would bring ruin or triumph to our relationship. But I had to know. Suddenly, Ruby interrupted my internal monologue with her voice.

“I guess we gotta start now. We need this.”

“Yes, I suppose so. Let's get this over with.”

“I'll start where all good stories start. At the beginning. When I was little.”

“That far back? Is that necessary?”

Closing her eyes for a moment, she began speaking again. “You'll understand why.”

~0~

“Mommy! Mommy!” an 8-year-old Ruby called out to her mother.

“Yes, my little rose. What is it?” Summer Rose asked as she prepared a meal.

“Look what I have! I tried to show Yang but she was in her room with Blake!” She exclaimed as she held out the bright red flower she had plucked not five minutes earlier.

Turning around, the smile on her face suddenly dropped away. She suddenly ran over to Ruby and snatched the flower away?”

“Where did you get that? When did Dad let you outside?” She whisper-yelled with a hint of panic in her voice.

“Mooom. Why'd you take you my pretty flower?” Ruby whined

“Never mind. Just get up into your room right now. Dad and I need to have a chat.” As she spoke she began to feverishly check the room and windows.

“But moooo-”

“NOW! Please, darling, just listen to mommy.”

“Alright... I'm sorry for making you mad.” Little Ruby said as she trudged up to her room.

“No, no little rose. Mother just overreacted that's all. I'm sorry. Mommy just got scared that's all.”

“Alright. Ill just go in my room.” She said as she turned around to climb the stairs.

She turned around one last time to talk to her momma. Alas, she had her back to Ruby as she spoke into her phone. Slowly closing her mouth, she felt the tears in her eyes begin to form as she went upstairs.

\-----------

“Will it ever stop Yang?”

“I don't know lil sis. Come here.” Yang said as she opened up her arms.

Quickly, jumping into the embrace, Ruby settled comfortably into Yang's warm and comforting embrace.

“Thanks.”

“Any time lil Sis. What kind of big sis would I be if I didn't protect my lil sis?” Yang said with a small smile. Her smile was quickly transformed into a grimace when a particularly loud shout rang throughout the halls.

They had been arguing all night. Arguments like this were rare and rarer still did the go on for so long. Their shouts reverberating through the walls and shaking both Ruby and the house to the core. It had been hours. As soon as Ruby went inside her room the shouting began. Yells, circular arguments, and unmentionable clatters all served to make Ruby as scared as could be. Would it ever end? Thankfully, Yang was there. Yang was always there. They spent an unknown amount of time in each other's arms; comforting and caressing each other.  
“Imma go to bed sis. I'm pretty tired now.” Ruby stated with a small yawn  
“Sure sis. Just holler if you need anythin.” Yang replied. But she knew that, in this case, go to bed meant to curl up with her cloak and alone time. Yang understood. Ruby always did that when she was scared.  
Reluctantly, Yang broke apart from her sis and with a small hug and smile, sent her on her way as she turned to her room. Ruby did the same shortly after. To distract herself, Ruby began clutching the cloak her mother made for her since she was a little girl. Its comforting warmth and the memories associated with it brought Ruby comfort. Its thin fabric prevents the sounds from below from reaching her ears. Ruby just hoped that it would end soon.  
Yawning quietly, she slowly made her way to her bedroom window to close the curtains. As she was doing so, she saw what appeared to be a shadow move across the yard. Strange, but little Ruby was far too tired to care. Quickly, she put on her night clothes, made her way to bed, and jumped under the covers. As she quietly whimpered and rolled around in her bed, she simply hoped that this argument would die down.

\------------------------  
“...we blew it and it's all your fault.”

“We both knew it wouldn't last forever. It had to give some time.”

“Well maybe if you had watched Ruby closer we would have been fine and the old man wouldn't be down our throats telling us to get out. And maybe Ruby could have had a normal life and she would never have known.”

“Well excuse me for letting our daughter out to play...”

Ruby was slowly awoken by thundering footsteps and loud shouting outside her door. What was going on? Without warning, the door to her room burst open and her mom and dad rushed in with panicked expressions and dishevelled hair.

“Hey my little rose; we need to go for a vacation.” her mom spoke to reassure her.

“Momma? Whats going on. Why are we going?” She replied groggily

Dadda slowly picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.“Don't worry.”, her dada added, “We just need to go. You'll meet all sorts of people and faces. Won't that be exciting?”

“Dada? Where are we going?”

“Some place nice and new. We'll meet loads of new faces and you'll meet an old friend of mama's and papa's. He's super nice.” He said as he picked up Ruby's cloak off of the floor.

“Friends? I like friends.” Ruby said as she got rid of the last clutches of sleep from her mind.

“Yeah, it'll be awesome. Trust dada.”

Quickly making their way downstairs, they were met with a sleepy Yang looking around. Ruby guessed she had been woken up too. From there Summer picked up Yang on her shoulder and they raced to the car. Securing Ruby in her booster seat and helping Yang into her seat; Tai threw open the garage door and made his way into the passenger seat while Summer hopped in the driver's side and gunned the car down the road and into the swallowing darkness.

“Mama,”, Ruby peeped, “ why didn't you close the door? Do you want animals to get in?”

Instead of Summer, Tai responded instead as Summer was busy driving at break neck speeds.

“It doesn't matter now. We're not gonna be back for a while.” He replied while looking around them with fearful eyes.

Looking over, Ruby saw Yang had slowly drifted asleep again. Her head was being jostled by the bumps and fast turns the car was taking. Ruby was soon taking after her sister and was about to fall asleep when she noticed a nondescript black truck pull behind them.

“Sum, they're right on our tail!”

“I know, I know. I'll radio and see if anyone is around.” She said as she pushed a series of buttons on the dashboard.

“You know there won't be. We're the only ones here for kilometres around”

“I know, I just want them to take care of the kids. If we do-”

Large headlights filled everyone's vision and a loud crunch could be heard as a transport truck slammed into the side of the car. Darkness, shouts, and creaking metal were the last things Ruby heard before her vision went black.  
\-----------------

“GO GO GO!”

“GET THE KIDS!”

“WE CAN'T WIN A LONG FIGHT”

Slowly, Ruby opened her eyes to see the world had gone upside down. The sharp cracks of gunfire and yelling pierced her ear drums like a hot knife. A stabbing pain suddenly found its way to her mind as consciousness came back to her. Blood trickled off of her head and made a lake of crimson on the roof of the car below her. Glancing to the right, she saw Yang in the same position except for the fact that she hadn't woken up yet. Up front, the driver's side was empty as was the passenger's side. Twisted metal and shattered glass made up the prison she was contained in. It was a recipe for a panic attack. Ruby's breathing became laboured and her mind began to spin. What was going on? In the span of a few hours she had gone from living in perfect harmony now, she was ensnared in a war! It was crazy!  
Suddenly, the door was wrenched open by a mechanical device Ruby had never seen before. Both doors suffered this fate as pairs of hands and masked faces came into cut Yang and Ruby down from their seat belts. Quickly, making their way out of the vehicle. They were pressed into Velcro and metal as they were carried out admits the firefight. Looking around, Ruby saw dead bodies littering the streets, gunfire from both sides, and, worst of all, her momma and dada were nowhere in sight.

“Listen, kid, can you hear me?” The masked man said

“uh huh” Ruby replied dumbly from going into shock.

“Ah shit, she's went into shock. Kid, this is gonna give you a nasty headache, but I really don't care”

A sting was felt in Ruby's neck and suddenly her whole started to turn black. The last thing she saw was her dada's body being dragged away from the carnage by her momma.

\-------------

Ringing ears met Ruby as she awoke with a jolt. Panting, she took in her surroundings. A white hospital bed with matching sheets was placed net to a heart monitor clipped onto her finger. Taking it off, a monotone tone was created by the machine. Surrounding her were many empty and identical beds. She was in what appeared to be a large tent held up by several wooden poles. A power strip in the corner of the room acted as a nexus for all of the wires and such. It leads outside to who knows where. Throwing off the covers and standing on wobbly legs, Ruby slowly walked toward the exit of the tent. Just as she was about to cross the threshold of the door, a man with long black hair and a pink streak in it came in. His name was Lie Ren according to at the name tag on his lab coat.

“Well, well. I see you are awake. How are you doing Ruby.?”

“Uhhh. Good, I suppose. I mean I don't know where I am or who you are or anything at all. Also, how'd you know my name? And where are momma and dada and sis?”

“Calm down. Everything will be revealed in time. You just need to talk to the old man. He'll know everything.”

“Ok, but I really rea-'

“ I don't have the answer to your questions. The old man will. I'll take you to him promptly.” He said

Deciding it was best to remain quiet for now, she let Lie lead her out of the tent and into the open air. What she saw drew a gasp from her. A bustling network of tents surrounded her. People of all shapes and sizes milled in and between the tents. The ground was patches of dry grass worn down over time. There was nary a tree or sign of vegetation in sight.

“Come on, we must see him soon.”

Weaving their way through the countless people and tents, they soon found their way to the largest tent Ruby had seen. It was guarded by 6 of the masked men from that night. Or however many nights ago it was.

“Uhh, quick question, how long was I out for?”

“Just a night. The drugs you were given only act for a day or so but they usually cause nasty side effects. Thankfully, we purged the drug from your system before the side effects took place.”

Digesting the info, Ruby quietly made her way into the tent as Lie pushed her in.

“This is as far as I go. It is up to you now.” With that, he turned around and left as quickly as he entered

Audibly gulping, Ruby entered the tent and found herself. In a large area with a table and map. Around the table were several chairs. Only one of them was occupied. A white haired man with wire-frame glasses with cane and mug sat facing Ruby. He wore a dark grey suit with hints of green trim.

“Come in. Sit. We have lots to discuss.”

Taking a seat, Ruby waited for the man to speak.

“To answer your concerns, your mom, sister, and dad are fine. Your dad is...taking some time off. You can see him soon. My name is Ozpin. As for what we are, we are an organization resisting the corruption of or society as a whole. We are dedicated to fighting the brainless, sheep-like, and otherwise false lives we have been force fed. You probably don't realize how bad others lives are as your parents are our top operatives. Your parents have been a part of this organization for as many years as I can remember. They were supposed to pull out last week as they had gained too much attention but circumstances beyond our control prevented this. A shame, really. A bit sooner and things would have gone off without a hitch. Thankfully, there was a team of resistance soldiers pulling out at the same time. With their help, we rescued you and your family. Due to your parents status as resistance members, they've spared you the worst this world has to offer. I go out in the field occasion but most times I remain here and coordinate resistance efforts.”

Wow. That was a lot to take in. Organizations, operatives, and mean things to say about our world?

“As much as I enjoy this thought, I need to ask a question. Do you wish to join us? Do you wish to fight corruption and evil in this broken world? Do you wish to become like you mother?”

~0~

“And I guess you know what I chose. I mean I'm here aren't I?”

As Ruby finished her tale, I was absolutely gobsmacked. That was something straight out of a fairy tale. Gods alive. How was that even real? Still, I had to say something as to not be rude.

“So, your dad. How was he?”

A hint of sadness graced Ruby's features as if the world was on her shoulders. It made me want to get rid of that expression no matter what.

“He died the night of the car crash. I went to his funeral two weeks after I met with Ozpin. My mom broke the news to me. She's still doing work with Yang. Not for much longer though.”

“And your work is what?”

“Helping people. Helping people escape this life they've been given. Allowing them a choice. We never force people to come. We simply give them a choice. A choice to live their life or to come with us and experience something new.”

“So. I was one of those people you wanted to save?”

“Yes. Initially, when you talked to Ozpin, he put in the word and we watched you for a week. I don't know if you ever felt eyes on you but if you did that's why. That night when we met. It wasn't an accident. It was planned. Me bumping into you was on purpose. Not only that, but I learned later that the CG government has been lying to us. War is coming, Weiss. We're not sure when, but it is coming. To be safe, we have to leave within the week. Our camp is safe as our data suggests they are only going to target the cities with the bombs. But we definitely need to leave”

Wow. That was a lot to take in. It was all so..ridiculous. How Ruby would ever think this changed anything. I don't care if she fell from the sky. She was staying.

“If you wish to not see me again. I understand and I-”

Light laughter started emanating from me. It quickly turned into full-blown, gut-wrenching, tears-in-my-eyes laughter. I couldn't contain it any longer it was all so ridiculous. Hilarious even. How she could think that. Staring up into Ruby's eyes, I was met with the most confused expression on her face I'd ever seen. Containing my laughter, I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked Ruby in the eyes.

“Ruby Rose you absolute dolt. You had me worked up over nothing. If you thought that would ever change anything then you are sorely mistaken. We are together now.”

A dopey smile spread over her face and her eyes began to water up. Wiping the tear away, she composed herself. How could she be this beautiful?

“I'm glad. I'm so so so glad Weiss. That makes me so happy you have no idea. However, there's one last thing I gotta say before this night is done.”

“Lay it on me.” I replied smoothly.

“Do you wish to join me? Us? In our quest to help others. To free as many people as possible before this war comes. We can't save everybody, but we can save as many as possible. I know that you're new to this life but you could be a massive help in freeing others. Your connections to the CG Burner centres could be invaluable. We have nobody like this. Plus, I want to be with you much as possible. If that's alright. I promise that I'll be your best partner in crime ever.” She said with a light blush.

Gods, another choice? What was I to do? How could I choose?

This was going to be tough either way. Still, no matter what, I would be with Ruby. And that's what matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know of any mistakes! Also, shoutout to people who don't know what the opposite of in is and shoutout to White_Rose_Trash and Enigma0434. They are great and deserve reviews.

**Author's Note:**

> This is first chapter of my new fanfic. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. They are my jam.  
> Also, the chapters will get longer as the story goes on. This was just meant to test the waters. 
> 
> Also, I would like to dedicate this fanfiction to two people. Firstly, Enigma434. You can find their stories on ff.net and AO3. They make some really really really good stuff. Check them out
> 
> Secondly, White_Rose_Trash. They have helped me a whole lot in figuring out fanfictions in general and what to write. You can find their works on ff.net or Ao3. 
> 
> Give both of these fabulous writers all the praise in the world.


End file.
